The Beginning of a Young Mutant
by Flamable
Summary: My first fic! Pepper a nine-year old had just recieved her special but dangerous gift. She must stirve and learn to live a new life. Where does she belong? The X-men or the Brotherhood? DONE!
1. When her powers emerged

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men except Pepper Rose aka Flamable. The mutant I made up. This is the beginning.  
  
It was a late night deep inside New York City, where the cars drive, where people roam and work, also a good place for entertainment. Yes it is well known for the city without sleep but some children had curfews there. In one of the apartments lived a mother and daughter and here's how it begins.  
  
Pepper Rose or Pep as her nickname was staying up late again surfing the net for some stuff to keep her awake. It was quarter to 1 way past her bedtime, which was supposed to be at 9:00 sharp but she never followed it when her mom was out late at work.  
  
"This is so boring." The nine-year old complained with wide looking eyes. "Moms right I should sleep early even though I don't go to school."  
  
Pepper never went to school her whole life, only her mother home schooled her in the mornings but from early afternoon to late at night she works. Pepper wasn't like ordinary kids with ordinary parents. Her mom was so strict that she wasn't allowed to set foot out of this apartment ever since, for her protection. It was boring all day, except home school and TV. But every Saturdays or when her mom had days off. She'd teach her martial arts or self- defense. The lessons her mom taught her were very advanced for her age. And she was pretty good at it and mastered every session they had. It took hours of practice and learning it.  
  
Pepper had odd features too. She had bloody red hair and bright red eyes that seemed to make her look fiery and confident. But deep down she was sweet and friendly. She was American like her father and part European from her mother (who was also American). Yes this was the life of the nine-year old.  
  
The energetic and restless girl disconnected and turned off the computer and fixed the place as though it wasn't touched at all. She went to the bathroom to change to her pj's. A yellow spaghetti strap shirt and white shorts she wore every night. It made her comfortable all the time. Her bright red fiery eyes stared at the mirror while she combed her wavy red hair until it was nice and smooth. She then went to bed and said her prayers then went to sleep. "I bet it would be a long day, tomorrow." she forced herself to sleep.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
3:00 am.  
  
Pep kept twisting and turning the whole night. She felt so sick and hot at the same time. "3:00 in the morning!" she got up and stared at her alarm clock. She felt her neck and face burning like hell. "It must be another fever but I never had one this hot before!" She didn't want to wake her mom who was sleeping soundly in the next room. She went to the bathroom and got the thermometer gun for the ear. "Lets see, they say 37 degrees is the normal body temp, I bet I got." She pressed the device, looked at it and dropped it with terror. "No way! 43 degrees! Its impossible!" The only sound you could hear were her frightened heart beats. She checked it several times and stopped at 56 degrees. She got hotter and hotter every second. "Ok this must be some kind of mistake or the darn thing is broken!" she yelled with a temper. She threw the gun at the wall and just before it touched it, the whole thing, explode to flames, then countless embers.  
  
Pepper ran into her room and sat in a corner hugging her knees. "Please make this a dream! Please! I don't wanna die!" warm tears fell down  
her cute face and she didn't notice that her bed was on fire! Pep tried not to panick and was about to get a bucket of water when her whole body felt so weak she couldn't get up but only knelt pulling her smooth hair. Her whole body turned super red like the color of a squeezed tomato, sweat dripped down her hot face.  
  
Her mom ran into her room. Her face was pale and eyes had tears.  
"Pepper." her lips trembled. "I should have told you this earlier.  
  
"What!" Pepper screamed with pain.  
  
"That, that your, you're a." She backed away from her.  
  
"Mom don't leave me like this!" Pepper cried with flames growing in her fiery red eyes. The room suddenly burst flames everywhere.  
  
"That you're a.a.!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Whoa zat movie rocks man!" Kurt cheered.  
  
"I like totally agree with Kurt!" Kitty joined.  
  
"I dunno, The Two Towers was kinda heay.." Scott yawned.  
  
"Scott you fell asleep five times even though you drank three cups of coffee." Jean teased.  
  
"Oh I did? No way I saw everything!" Scott fibbed.  
  
"A hate dat movie. The only part a like was the battle of helms deep! And a hope that midgit Frodo dies." Rogue said folding her arms.  
  
"Oh c'mon Rogue. At least it's like better than the fellowship. I can't wait for the third. I love Legolas!  
  
"Right on Kitty! It's such a shame. I wish I never read the books. Now everything's spoiled." Kurt said.  
  
"Those aren't my type of movies though." Scott replied. How bout you Jean? Did you like it? Jean!" Jean had her hands on her head and was concentrating on something.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." She answered.  
  
"What!" they all said confused.  
  
"Oh my gosh a building is on fire!" Just then fire engines, police cars and ambulances went past them on their way to the situation. They saw smoke coming from downtown.  
  
"Quick guys lets check it out!" Scott ordered as they got into his car and drove to the scene.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
It was a disaster. The whole building was burning. People were panicking, reporters were everywhere questioning, doctors carried victims to the ambulances, the police were pushing away the crowd.  
  
"Whoa what happened here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I so hope they put the fire out! Am like gonna burn!"  
  
"Don't worry, the fire fighters will put it out watch." They turned on the hosses and hope that flames were extinguished but it got worse and exploded into bigger flames! The crowd started panicking again.  
  
"Ok so I was wrong ha?" Scott said shocked. Out of nowhere a squad of soldiers came out of jeeps. On their uniforms were the letters "AWE".  
  
"Stand back everyone!" said one of them. "This isn't ordinary fire its radioactive!"  
  
"Radioactive!" the mutants yelled.  
  
"That's right kids! Get out of the way if you don't want to die! We can handle this ourselves.  
  
"Sheesh, like what's their problem!" Kitty snobbed.  
  
"Hey where's Kurt? Has anyone seen him?" Rogue asked.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kurt on the other side had felt so bad about what had happened. He watched the doctors treat the patients. Most of them had just fainted from the smoke but some were badly hurt and burned. The sight was so terrifying for him that he wanted to teleport to a safe place. He wished he never heard of it but even better, he wished it never happened. He was about to leave when he heard the yells of a woman.  
  
"Please, please sir my daughter is still up there! Don't leave her there please!" screamed Pepper's mother with tears dripping down her burnt face.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but the fire is too strong for us to rescue her now, and there is no remaining hope that she'll survive." Said one of the firemen. After hearing this, Kurt's heart sank.  
  
"Vat zu you mean you cant get a little girl out of zat building! You people are helpless! Your' wasting your time on a kid! Don't you care! Man vat's wrong vith you fifol! I'd risk my life than let her die!" He interrupted the conversation. Pepper's mom was rejoiced to here such a comment.  
  
"Young man, will you save her can you!" Kurt blushed and gulped.  
  
'What was I saying!' he thought. 'Damn zis is stupid! I'll end up killing  
myself for zis!' But he couldn't refuse after looking into the mothers'  
innocent face. He put his courage together "Fine I'll zu zis!" 'Bamf!' And all was left was smoke and shocked faces.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"I can't find Kurt you guys!"  
  
"I wonder where he went? He was just right beside us a few seconds ago.  
  
"Maybe he went back home?"  
  
"Its hopeless, he's gone!"  
  
"Are you looking for a young man?" a voice behind them asked. It was Pepper's mom. She was lying on one of the foldable beds.  
  
"Did he have a German accent?" Kitty was the first to respond.  
  
"Yes he did! Right now he's inside the building looking for my daughter."  
  
"Oh my god! He's.he's inside the building!"  
  
"But how can the elf get in there or maybe he." Rogue tried to finish her sentence.  
  
"He teleported. I saw him. Are you mutants like him too?" They were just silent and dared not to say a word. Thanks to Kurt the whole world might know about them.  
  
"Why yes ma'am we are. But don't be alarmed! We wont hurt you." Jean stammered.  
  
"Thanks for being honest. It's about my daughter."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He had teleported himself inside the burning building. Flaming wood and smoke was in his way. He kneeled down and gasped for breath then he continued his way by crawling.  
  
"Oh shoot! I should've asked what floor she was in!" But he was lucky to hear the screams of a girl  
  
"Mom! Where are you! Lemme out please!" came a terrifying voice that made the ceiling blow up bringing burning splinters, hitting Kurt but he managed to dodge them!  
  
"Whoa zis is serious! Where are you!"  
  
"Who's there!"  
  
"Your mother told me you were still in here so I've come to rescue you!"  
  
"Why should I trust you!"  
  
"Because this is worth life and death! Please ver are you?" Pep kept quiet. She had never met someone else in her life (well save for her mom). Kurt saw her leaning against the wall away from the flames. Her bloody red hair was bloodier red than ever and her eyes look so fierce that it blended with the flames.  
  
"Go away!" The floor suddenly exploded and Kurt fell. But he appeared right in front of her this time. He quickly grabbed her and teleported back outside.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Pepper opened her eyes and found herself outside at the back of an ambulance. And there was no sign of her rescuer. She heard a familiar voice and ran to see it was her mom. "Mom!" she ran to hug her but her mother was to weak to hug her back.  
  
"Pepper I'm so glad your alive!"  
  
"I love mom!"  
  
"Its ok everything's gonna be ok. (I hope)" she said in her mind. Somewhere on top of a building, a mysterious figure was aiming his gun at them but to be exact, at Pepper. "What happened, I remember you were trying to tell me something."  
  
"Pepper listen, I want you to know this. Ever since you were born."  
  
"What?" He was ready and sure it wouldn't be a miss.  
  
"Sigh it's a long story, but now that your old enough to know. I've been wanting to tell you that you're a.  
  
"BANG!"  
  
"Damnit! I missed!" he then fled when everyone was trying to look for the direction the bullet came from. Pepper was the only one who got to see his dark figure before he left.  
  
"A what! A what! No! Mom! Don't leave me please!" All of a sudden the buildings and automobiles were on fire!  
  
The AWE saw the whole thing and pointed their guns at Pepper!  
  
"Its EX77!" One of them yelled. They cornered her to a wall. "1, 2, 3  
Shoot!" But all their weapons blew up to ashes. They stared at the girl with fire burning in her eyes. Anger arose from her and she started beating the soldiers one by one. She knew when to dodge and strike on them. It was her first time to use her martial arts on someone and her kicks and punches never missed and knocked out most of them. Everything in her way burned and exploded. Every soul ran for their lives from the dangerous mutant. A video camera was recording the whole thing live, but it ended up being blown up. The scene was stopped when Pepper's head started hurting. She fell on her  
knees and tried endure the pain.  
  
"Don't worry Pepper, everything will be fine. I promise. A voice said in  
her head. She calmed down a bit and became unconscious.  
  
So how was it? Next chap will be coming soon. Thanks and please review. 


	2. Feeling at home

Disclaimer: Second chapter if finally here. Please review after.  
  
"Welcome to Cerebo." Name: Pepper Rose, Age: 9, Powers: Radioactive Fires and Explosions, born in Hawaii, Parents: Jonathan and Majda Rose."  
  
"Find anything chuck?" Logan entered the room finding the Professor using Cerebo.  
  
"Why yes, I did find some information about her. Hmm for some reason, the name Jonathan Rose sounds familiar to me."  
  
"Anyways the kids' doing alright. Still resting I guess."  
  
"Yes Logan, I know. Why don't we pay her a visit shall we." He wheeled his chair out of the room and Logan followed behind.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
In the lab.  
  
"I thought we were gonna see her?" Well yes, but I want to ask Hank to see if her health is ok?" The blue furry ape walked up to them in a white coat.  
  
"Oh hello there. The child's ok I but her body temperature isn't normal at all."  
  
"By how much degrees Bub?"  
  
"Be to exact 47 degrees is her normal body temp."  
  
"The hell! She'll burn!"  
  
"Yes but it keeps her comfortable. She feels normal through touch but by body temperature is much different."  
  
"Is that all Hank?"  
  
"No Professor, there was more I found odd about her. I took her blood test and there seems to be some kind o f chemical in it."  
  
"And." Logan said impatiently cause he wanted to leave cause there was nothing interesting.  
  
"And I found a permanent marking on the back of her neck. The markings were EX77." Logan was shocked to here it. He couldn't believe what he heard. Hank and the Professor stared at him with curious eyes.  
  
"Logan, you seem to know something about the markings do you?" Logan was quiet for a while. "Chuck can we talk about this some other time. "  
  
Well I guess, we don't have much time. We have to visit the young mutant now. Hank you coming?"  
  
"I don't think so, I have to finish other tests and sides I don't want to scare her."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
In the Emergency Room.  
  
Pepper walked up and found herself on a comfy soft bed. She felt energy was rising in her. It made her stronger.  
  
"Where am I?" She was a bit dizzy and couldn't see things clearly. After a  
while she got to her senses and saw a women with white hair.  
  
"Why hello. Awake already?" she greeted.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Ororo but everybody else here calls me Storm. What's your name?" Pepper wasn't sure when she heard "every body else"."  
  
"Um hi, I'm Pepper." She answered with a lively smile.  
  
"I like your name Pepper, its very cute." Pep hated the word cute especially if it was mentioned to her. She wasn't even thinking about saying a thank you but she did anyway. There was a knock in the door.  
  
Storm answered it and the Professor and Logan came in. Pep stared at the bald man in the wheel chair and then at Logan. She was scared at the sight of him.  
  
"Pepper I want you to meet Professor Xavier but you can call him Professor if you don't mind and also Mr. Logan.  
  
"Hey kid." He greeted. His voice frightened her even more scary.  
  
"Um nice to meet you sir."  
  
"And you must be Pepper Rose. I do hope you feel better now."  
  
"Huh? How'd you my name? Where am I?"  
  
"Sigh Pep it's a long story." Storm explained. "The reason why you're here is because." (Excuse me Storm but will you let me handle this) the Professor sent a message to her head. Storm nodded.  
  
"You see Pepper, after the incident that happened last night, I had to stop you." Pepper felt guilty after hearing this.  
  
"Pepper I know how you feel right now, but you have to understand that you're a mutant, your one of us now." Shocked filled her head and caused  
her spine to shiver.  
  
"I'm a mutant? Wait a minute did you say."  
  
"I'm afraid so but don't worry things will be much easier now."  
  
How bout my mom? Is she ok?" it quickly pooped into her head.  
  
"Sigh. You already know what happened and I'm terribly sorry about it."  
  
"I, I understand." She gripped the pendant she wore in her neck.  
  
"Don't worry Pep you will feel at home here, I promise you." Storm cheered  
her up. Logan slapped his head.  
  
"I don't think you should have told her this first Chuck!"  
  
"It's to late Logan cause I already did."  
  
"So your all mutants?"  
  
"Yes we all are, and you seem to be the youngest among all of them, besides Jamie."  
  
"Huh? There are more of you?"  
  
"Yep you better believe it kid!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"I think its time we introduce her to us."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Hey peeps have you heard?" Bobby announced.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked.  
  
"We have a new member for the recruits!" Sam explained.  
  
"It's about time!" Tabitha rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hope it's a girl!" Amara squealed.  
  
"Hmm your right after Jubilee and Rahne left its only been you guys." Ray said.  
  
"Rahne." Roberto sighed.  
  
"Jubilee." Bobby joined.  
  
"Ew! 'blech!' You guys are sick!" Jamie said disgusted.  
  
"Shuddup!" Bobby shoved him and two more Jamie's popped out.  
  
"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie! I guess your still to young to understand love, don't you think Amara." Tabitha butted in.  
  
"Um yeah, whatever!" Amara answered.  
  
"No I'm not! It's not fair why do you always have to pick on me!"  
  
"Its so obvious Jamie you're the youngest." Ray explained.  
  
"Well it sucks!"  
  
"Ooh look who's starting to say dirty words!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Say's who!" Roberto said.  
  
"Us!" The three Jamie's yelled.  
  
"You and what army" Sam said.  
  
"Forget it Sam. That thing is so out!" Tabitha said.  
  
The originals entered the room.  
  
"Hey like what's happening?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Another fight with Jamie huh?" Said Rogue.  
  
"Ok that's enough guys. Will you leave Jamie alone for once!" Scott ordered. The recruits kept quiet.  
  
"Aw c'mon Scott. We were just havin some fun." Ray complained.  
  
"No they weren't!" Jamie objected.  
  
"Here we go again!" Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"Scott's right Ray, will you just quit picking on him for once!" Jean yelled.  
  
"The recruits nodded and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Have you guys seen Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think he's still with the Professor?" Jean answered.  
  
"So um where's she?" Rogue changed the subject.  
  
"It's a she! Yay!" Amara cheered.  
  
"She better be!" Tabitha created a bomb and shot it in the trash can which made it explode.  
  
The Professor wheeled his chair in showing a dirty look to Tabitha's face followed by Kurt, Logan and Storm.  
  
"Attention everyone! I know you already heard about the new mutant which Kurt rescued last night."  
  
"Whoa! How come we never knew that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"So did we?" Bobby said. The conversation grew and they started asking Kurt questions.  
  
"Ok that's enough! We'll know more about that later." The Professor interrupted. Everyone kept quiet and stared at him.  
  
"I just want you to know that her powers are extremely dangerous. So I don't want to you to play with her feelings.and that means you cant get her exited, angry or upset otherwise she'll ended up burning down the institute." He explained seriously.  
  
"Whoa!" they all said shocked.  
  
"So its your responsibility to help her feel at home here and teach her how to control her powers. Is this clear to everyone?"  
  
"Yes Professor!"  
  
"Good. Everyone I want you to meet the youngest member of the x-men, Pepper Rose."  
  
She walked in and was surprised to see the mutant teenagers. She had no clue who any of them were. The room was filled with aw, excitement, shocked and terror!  
  
"Oh my gosh! She looks so adorable!" Kitty, Jean, Tabitha and Amara cooed with delight.  
  
"I'm saved! I'm not the youngest anymore!" Jamie rejoiced!  
  
"Another kid! Ahhh!" The guys freaked!  
  
"This is gonna be my worst nightmare!" Scott was about to faint.  
  
"You kid's better get used to her or else!" Logan roared.  
  
"Silence all of you! What did I tell you! Weren't you listening!" the Professor yelled like he never did before. The whole room fell quiet. Pepper just stared at them confused.  
  
"I think he's just worried that the mansion will burn any second." Sam whispered to Roberto.  
  
"I heard that Sam!" the Professor gave him an angry glare.  
  
"Oops sorry." Sam shivered and shut up. The Professor calmed down.  
  
"It's good to see you in order again. You forgot one thing. Where are your  
manners! Don't treat your guests like that ever! Understand?"  
  
"Yes Professor." They said quickly even Pep who said it for no reason.  
  
"Listen up all of you. I will be busy the whole day so I want you to take care of her for now. If you need anything just go to Logan or Storm but don't expect them to be around much cause their going to help me with some research." He wheeled his chair close to Pepper.  
  
"If you need me contact me through mind ok." He tried to say it as nice as possible. Pep nodded. The teachers left, and Pep was left with her new family.  
  
Kurt (who was in his holographic form for good reasons) put a shoulder on her.  
  
"Hey Pepper. Velcome to ze x-men. I know it's your first time here. Zon't worry we zon't bite and you'll get use to it." The others crowded around her.  
  
"Hey not to close! You'll scare the kid to death." Ray joked. The girls gave an angry glare at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Then Jean spoke. "Hi Pepper I'm Jean. And these are the other mutants I'll be introducing to you. I hope you aren't frightened are you?"  
  
"Um.actually no." she answered forcing a smile. Kitty bit her lip not wanting her to scream cute comments about her.  
  
"That's great. So are you ready to know who we are?"  
  
"Yup!" the energetic girl said.  
  
"Lets begin. First we have Scott, he's the leader of the team, then there's Kitty, and Kurt. And the recruits we have Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Sam Amara, Tabitha, and oh yes Jamie."  
  
"Hey why do you always put me the last!" Jamie folded his arms. Pep giggled. Jamie smiled and stared at Pep but after a while minded his own business.  
  
"And further more, no one was sure how part of New York City was aflame last night. Many innocent people were badly injured or died from this horrible situation." Rogue was watching the news on TV.  
  
"And oh yeah this is Rogue." Jean remembered. Pep just stared at the TV. Her cheerful smile turned into a frown.  
  
"But last night everyone knew what happened." Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"I guess Jean and the Professor had to erase their memories." Scott said. He turned to Pepper who just stood still like a statue.  
  
"Pep are you alright?" She didn't move or say anything. Flames grew in her  
eyes again and the TV exploded!  
  
Everyone was shocked to see her make her first move!  
  
"It's all because of me this happened!" Pep cried and the flames grew stronger. Bobby froze the fire but it couldn't hold and blew up. Jean used her telepathy to stop her, although it wasn't easy but it calmed the girl down. Pep closed her eyes and the flames disappeared. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said embarrassed and angry.  
  
"It's ok sweetie, its normal. Everyone explodes the TV ones in a while."  
Tabitha cheered her up."  
  
"Yeah its not that bad actually." Bobby joined. The recruits gathered  
around her and cheered her up. After a while she got back to her happy  
mood.  
  
" So your not angry?" the flames in her eyes were gone.  
  
"Nah!"  
  
"I think we should show her around the mansion?" Jean suggested.  
  
"Then we can go shopping!" Amara screamed.  
  
"Who wants a game of baseball?" Bobby cheered.  
  
"Anybody wanna try my cooking?" Kitty begged.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"How bout a drive?" Scott said.  
  
"I say we order some Pizza!" Kurt licked his lips  
  
"Rent some videos!" Roberto said  
  
"You idiot, the TV is gone man!" Ray reminded.  
  
"Wanna play Dance Revolution?" Tabitha grinned.  
  
"Who's up for paintball shootin!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Hey I know how about Danger Room Sessions?" Jamie said?  
  
"Shut up Jamie!"  
  
"Um what's a Danger Room?" Pep asked.  
  
"Am goin out for awhile. See ya peeps later." Rogue ignored them.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Heh! I bet she'll feel at home all right.next chapter will be called. Please review( 


	3. Pietro has a challenge

In the Brotherhood Boarding House.  
  
Pietro stared at the ceiling on his bed. He was upset cause the brotherhood hated him cause of the relationship with his father. He was mostly teased but he ignored their jokes and insults about him and father too. He hardly talked to them and wasn't in his energetic mood as much as before.  
  
"So who cares what they think about me!" he then started to sob in his pillow until there was a big wet spot.  
  
"This sucks!" Just then he heard a ringing tone. He dove under his bed and threw out a lot of junk that's been there months and until he found a dusty, scratchy cell phone.  
  
'Click.' "Um hello?"  
  
"Pietro its me your father."  
  
"Um hey dad sup."  
  
"Pietro I have a job for you to do."  
  
"Really cool no prob."  
  
"This job is very important to me."  
  
"Yeah whatever. What is it?"  
  
"There's a mutant I want you to recruit to the brotherhood."  
  
"And."  
  
"She's only a child about nine I think."  
  
"Piece sa cake."  
  
"Actually no."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"First of all, her powers are extremely dangerous which are chemicals called radioactive fires and explosions, which she can create fire and explosions through her feelings. And, she joins the x-men. And last she's on the good side. But don't worry she's just new to them so she doesn't really know much about mutants and the others yet."  
  
"Um.er it wont be that bad I guess."  
  
"So you can handle this?"  
  
"Duh of course!"  
  
"This is your only chance Pietro and I'm counting on you. Just contact me when the job is done. I have to go, make me proud son!"  
  
"Wait! 'Click!' "A kid eh. Now this is gonna be a challenge." His frown turned into an evil smile.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
In their Living Room.  
  
Fred was concentrating eating pizza. He already finished four boxes in 30 minutes, Toad was bored hopping on the sofa and watching WWE and Lance just arrived clinging to his keys.  
  
"Yo sup Lancy." Toad greeted still watching.  
  
"Whatever Frog Boy!" Lance answered back.  
  
"Yo I'm the Toad remember not some kind of frog!"  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and caused the whole place to shake. Fred dropped his slice of pizza and Todd stopped jumping.  
  
"What the hell!" Fred complained!  
  
"Ok guys listen! I just had a date with Kitty and guess what she told me. The X-geeks recruited this kid see and she's part of them now! You know how I hate those lil devils!"  
  
"Sorry Lancy but yo gotta keep your temper!" Todd continued his show  
  
"He's right dudes and its my job to recruit her to the Brotherhood wether ya like it or not!" Pietro interrupted.  
  
"And who has the right to do that Daddy's Boy!" Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Daddy's Boy! Bwuahahahahaha!" Fred and Todd burst into laughter.  
  
"Shuddup guys! Its me and my dads business so lay off!" Pietro stuck his tongue out to them. Lance looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"Are you mad! There is no way I'm gonna survive with a kid especially if it's a girl! If she's staying here then I'm staying with Kitty!"  
  
"It is a girl you idiot!"  
  
"Cool were gonna have a kid in the house!" Fred cheered.  
  
"Hey look on the bright Lance she can do all our chores." Todd suggested.  
  
"Fine! The brat can stay here as long as she follows my rules: number one: She has to stay at least ten feet away from me. Two: she cant speak or have eye contact with me and last she better stay outta my room and property or else I'm gonna."  
  
"Sheesh Lance. I never knew you were so evil with kids. You haven't even met her yet." Pietro leaned on a wall.  
  
"I'm goin to bed!" Lance stomped to his room with a thunderstorm following him.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! This is happening to fast here pipol!" Todd was the first one who spoke.  
  
"It wont be bad I guess?" Fred picked up the slice on the floor and swallowed it whole.  
  
"Eww! Sicko!" Pietro rushed to the bathroom and you could hear him vomiting which was actually just an act to show off.  
  
"Hmm this wont be so bad after all." He snickered and combed his shiny silver hair. "I mean how hard can it be to recruit a mindless lil brat." He said in a childish voice.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Two weeks have past since Pepper's arrival. She had adjusted living her life as a mutant with an institute full of them. In just days she managed to get along with all. Well she still had to get used to Logan and his awful temper.  
  
Everyone loved hanging out with the youngest mutant and she was quite happy to have friends for the first time in her life. She enjoyed watching use them their powers but she wasn't very fond of hers. It got her in a lot of trouble most of the time. It was totally hard for her to control for her age. She was dangerous with anything flammable around her and ended up exploding and burning a lot of things. So far there was the big screen in the living room, when she was just new, not to mention a microwave, two lamps, a radio, the engine of Scott's car, and Kitty's laptop. But everyone had to get use to her powers, especially Scott and Kitty who really gave her big time.  
  
Like Bobby and Kurt she loved playing pranks and jokes on people, mostly for fun or revenge. She was restless person who hardly slept at night and kept bugging everyone to stay awake which got on their nerves. She was also very active and loved playing sports like baseball followed by basketball and soccer. One time she played a game of rugby. The guys didn't like the idea but she didn't back out. They had to go easy on her and she knew how to play rough.  
  
From everyone's point of view, they saw the nine-year as a sweet fun-loving confident person who was always there help out to make things better or worse. On the other side, she was a stubborn and rebellious. She didn't like being bossed around especially by the teachers but she managed to follow their orders. She acts mature and tries to be like a teenager even though she's just nine. Well that's her attitude. She's kiddy once in a while.  
  
Like most mutants, Pepper had problems too which she really hated. Of course there was her powers. Why couldn't she just have powers like telepathy or teleportation. Also she had problems dealing with water, cold water actually is what she feared. If your wondering how she drinks don't ask. Well it had to be heated and hot. She's use to it and it never burns her tongue. Oh yes, since she is energetic she got hyperactive at times and sugar was the one that cost it after Kurt fed her chocolate for the first time, and the mansion was quiet a disaster after. It was one of her toughest challenges and she had to live with it.  
  
Being the youngest is one of the hardest. Every single day she had to get her cheeks pinched by the girls and endure the cooing! The noogies from the guys gave her headaches.  
  
Since she loved to kick butt and train, the Danger Room was the perfect place for her but the Professor banned her from using it since he thought it was dangerous for her age and until she could handle herself. One time in the middle of the night, she tried to sneak in but was caught by the security sensors. She wasn't grounded at all but she got a warning.  
  
But the most tragic part about her life was the loss of her family. Even though she was treated like family she still missed her old one. She cried herself to sleep every time she thought of them. She could still recall the night her mother was murdered. It made her angry and she ended being violent. She never really knew how her father was killed. Whenever she asked her mother how, she always turned pale and quickly changed the subject. One day, just one day she would have revenged on that person who murdered her parents.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Another weekend was over, and the students had to go back to school while Pep just stayed at home everyday bored to death. She missed them when they were gone. Well she still had the teachers to be around with but still life was boring. She wished she could've gone to school like the others but you know the Professor. If she only had control over her powers, she would be aloud to go out to public and be free to watch tv and train in the Danger Room all day long.  
  
"I'm just a kid and my life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair!" she sang to herself and tried to get the song off her head, which had been stuck for hours. Well it blended with her mood though.  
  
"Pepper?" a voice called.  
  
"Cause nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me to.." She stopped singing and realized the voice was Storm. Finally someone I could talk too!  
  
"Pepper I know your bored and all but I was thinking if you would want to come with me and fetch the others from school and."  
  
"Really! Cool! When do we go? Can we leave now? Pretty please? I've been dying to see them!" she gave Storm her cute irresistible puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course that's why I was asking you." Storm chuckled.  
  
"Okeeeee!" Pep squealed with delight not knowing that the carpet was on fire! "Oooops!" She concentrated and closed her eyes and in a flash the flames disappeared leaving the carpet with a black spot. Storm gave her an angry look but kept calm.  
  
"Pepper how many times have I told you, control your exitement! Oh the Professor is going to blame me for this again."  
  
"I blew it! Didn't I!"  
  
"No Pep it was my fault I got you over excited." Storm didn't want to hurt her feelings and make the situation worse. Pep groaned knowing Storm was doing that for respect. Cause it was a rule for everyone to do it.  
  
"Last one to the garage is a slowpoke!"  
  
Storm slapped her face. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'll be right down!" She managed to bump into Logan.  
  
"Ororo! What the hell do you think your doing! She's gonna create a nuclear bomb there! I just know it!"  
  
"Grrr! Please! You won't tell Charles will you?"  
  
"Nope and I'm not gonna be part of this so you get the blame."  
  
"Thanks Logan! And by the way can you get a new rug and replace the one Pep damaged in the living room. Ciao!" her voice trailed off as she hurried to the garage hoping nothing terrible had happened.  
  
"Oh boy!" Logan lighted a cigarette. He was happy for once that the troublemaker was gone. Now he could smoke in peace.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Whew! I was kinda in a hurry with this chap but I'm glad I got it done! Next chap coming up! Please review! 


	4. Trouble starts

Bayville High School.  
  
The drive wasn't as bad as Storm expected but she was quite pissed when Pep kept beeping the horn and playing with all the no-touchy buttons, which Storm explained to her before they left. It was her first time to ride an automobile so she was just curious about everything. She enjoyed listening and changing the radio stations. For Storm's opinion she thought the music people listen to these days were garbage and tried to convince her to listen to classical music but the stubborn kid disagreed. So the whole time, the radio was on full blast with Peps voice singing "Ignition" and "Shake ya tail feather". Storm couldn't take it wanted to thunder shock the annoying brat.  
  
Finally they arrived and parked the van in one of the vacant parking lots. Pep was amazed as she saw the school for the first time and wanted to wonder off. Storm had just come up with a headache and was half deaf. At least nothing can be worse than that! She had to admit she was way more annoying than those pesky teenagers.  
  
They were on the way to the principles office, to pay the students tuition fees. Once they passed the vending machines, which was full of those Hershey bars Pep had to stop and stare at the glass her mouth drooling. It was starting to be an obsession and there was no way Storm would spoil her and let the whole school on fire.  
  
Once they got there, Principle Kelly was very surprise to see the Storm walking with the odd looking girl. He quickly knew right away that she was a mutant and hoped that she wasn't enrolling her.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Kelly, I was just dropping by to see if I can pay my students tuitions."  
  
" Um.certainly.and who might this be?" The principle stammered.  
  
"Oh this is Pepper Rose, a new student for the gifted?"  
  
"Hmm. Another one!" he stared at the shy looking girl who had a bored expression on her face.  
  
"You wouldn't be enrolling her yet cause."  
  
"Oh no! Of course not! She's still not ready you know for the public and needs to control her powers."  
  
"Oh really." Kelly said relieved. "And what kind of powers does she posses?"  
  
"Radioactive fires and explosion." Pep answered proudly. Hearing this Kelly almost fell of his chair.  
  
"That's quite odd to hear." Pep rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pepper honey, why don't you just sit down and wait while Mr. Kelly and I have some grown-up talk for a while."  
  
"But I'm bored!"  
  
"Huh sigh, you just have to wait."  
  
While the two adults were starting their conversation, it was Pep snuck out and to explore the whole school by her whole self. No chaperones! First stop, the vending machines. When she there she was surprise to see someone there first.  
  
"Darn I'm out of quarters again!" Lance emptied his pockets. He stumped his foot and made the thing shake. Snickers, M&Ms, Kisses, and coins fell out of the machine and this made Peps eyes grow wide! Is he a mutant too? Lance grabbed his loot and walked past her without notice that he dropped a quarter at her feet.  
  
"Cool!" she said in amazement as he left and picked up the quarter. She ran to the vending machine, stuck the coin in and twisted the knob the wrong way. Nothing happened. She kept twisting it more until the coin was stuck.  
  
"Great just great! My only chance! This is killing me!" She banged her fists on the glass! She wasn't aware her feelings again until the whole school heard a loud Boom!  
  
"Oh mah gosh!" Rogue freaked.  
  
"Like what just happened!" Kitty panicked.  
  
"It must be Boom Boom and one of her bombs again!" Scott answered.  
  
"Um Scott! Are you blind! I'm right next to ya!" Tabitha screamed in his ear.  
  
"Sorryyyy! Hey your making me deaf!"  
  
"Guys lets just check it out." Jean stood up from her chair and followed the class to the hallway.  
  
"Sheesh! You didn't have to scream like that you know." Scott followed last sticking a finger in his left ear.  
  
The teenagers were shocked to see a vending machine exploded to bits with candies and quarters all around it just like a broken pinata and also an innocent looking Lance with his loot in the pockets of his vest.  
  
"Hey! It's not what you think it is!" Lance tried to explain.  
  
"Lance Alvers what have you been up to!" Kitty walked forward and slapped him in the face. The rest of the Brotherhood came to late to see the scene.  
  
"But I didn't do it I swear it was this kid see and."  
  
"Don't give me more of those stupid excuses Alvers! We all know it was you!" Scott pushed Kitty away and shoved him to a wall.  
  
"He is so dead!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"He deserves it anyway." Pietro joined.  
  
"Shuddup all of you! I told you I had nothin to do with this! I saw some stupid red head kid walk by me and blew it up!"  
  
"Blew it up!" Kurt freaked.  
  
"What's wrong Kurt?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I vas just thinking about you know."  
  
"You mean her.it cant be!"  
  
"Hey! Hey! Yo! Whatcha mean by her?" Todd butted in. Kurt and Rogue had worried looks in their faces.  
  
"Um nothin. We wah talkin bout Tabby." Rogue lied.  
  
"Oh ya mean Bam Bam from the Flinstones." Todd joked..  
  
"For the last time I was with you guys for the whole period!" Tabby was ready to throw bomb at Todd.  
  
"Hey yo, girly I was just kiddin ya!"  
  
"It's Boom Boom to you if that's what you want to be right now!" She was about to make a commotion but was stopped by Amara.  
  
"Um Tabby I don't think this is a good time to torture him."  
  
"Yeah the princess here's right ya know!" Todd was saved.  
  
"Yeah I guess, but will burn him up after dismissal ok!"  
  
"Sure I'm in!" Amara joined.  
  
"Eeeeeeeehhhhh!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Well after that Lance had been sent home and had to think of a way to earn money quick to replace the damage he didn't do. Still there was no proof that they would think I kid did it. Not even he's fellow brothers defended him. He had to find that kid somehow, apologize to Kitty, and kicked Summer's butt.  
  
Oh yes, Amara and Tabby enjoyed playing their new game "Toast the Toad" where Amara won cause her fire powers were way stronger than Tabby's explosives but it did lighten him up in a bad way. Well Fred didn't care and enjoyed the entertainment.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Somewhere around Bayville High School.  
  
As all of these was happening, Pepper quickly ran away just in time everyone arrived to the scene. She had to continue her-self tour around the school and tried to avoid anyone from noticing her. So far she has been to the cafeteria, some classrooms, laboratory, teachers lounge, the gym room and the bathrooms (even the boys which was a big mistake but luckily there were no guys there).  
  
She had just made it outside the football field. Whoa it was way much bigger than see imagined. She was about to head back to the principles office (if she could remember where it was) when she sense something was heading towards her fast so she turned and caught a football just right before it hit her smack in the face. Whew that was close. Just from the distance a huge blonde dude wearing a football uniform tackled her to the ground!  
  
"Hey watch where your going next time punk! Can't you see were playing a game here!" Duncan stood to his feet and didn't even care to see if Pep was hurt.  
  
"You jerk! You didn't even say sorry!" Pep got up and shoved him to the ground. Anger grew in her and wanted to kick the football star right in the um.!  
  
Duncan grabbed her by the shirt. "You call me a what! Why you lil.hey aren't you the kid Lance was talking about?" Pep just gave him a nasty look and punched him in the stomach then ran for her life. The entire football team was chasing her, but the smart lil runt was good enough to make her escape. Soon they gave up and continued their game.  
  
Pepper came out from her hiding place, which was on top of an oak tree. She was an excellent climber but the problem was getting down. Slowly and carefully, she took one step at a time from branch to branch but her nervousness made one explode and she fell luckily on someone's back.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so dead! I mean I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." Pep realized that she landed on a person wearing jeans with a brown tucked-in shirt and had silver hair.  
  
"Man that hurt!" he stood up and his back had a cracking sound. "Ah that feels good!" He tilted his neck to the side and a crack was also heard. Pep looked disgusted. Pietro couldn't believe his eyes! I couldn't be! Man I am the luckiest, the most cunning and brilliant.he smiled and tried to act friendly.  
  
"No prob. The name's Pietro but if ya like you can call me Speedy!" he let out a hand.  
  
"Huh?" Pep was confused.  
  
"Um your suppose to shake it but never mind." He quickly took it away. "Bythewaywhatsyourname? Sowhereyoucomefromkid?" he wasn't aware of his fast language.  
  
"My name's Pepper but call me Pep for short. I came from the tree where else?" Pietro's mouth hung for fast seconds. He couldn't believe someone actually understood what he said.  
  
"Er.hi Pep, cute name. So you came from the tree ha? Are you like hiding or somethin?"  
  
"Um yeah whatever and for you information my name isn't cute!"  
  
"Hey your right what a big mistake. So you're the cute lil runt who blew up the vending machine riiight?" He knew she was annoyed. Pepper ignored the comment and changed the subject. Man how did he find out?  
  
"So you're a mutant too?"  
  
Yup yup yo! My powers are extremely the coolest, most outstanding, the most out."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Pep said in a joking matter. But Pietro took it seriously and folded his arms.  
  
"Shuddup kid!" he said in upset tone. Pep was puzzled. Sheesh its just a joke! Pep said in her mind. Hands in pockets, he realized he was doing the wrong thing. Ok this is getting worst. He wasn't comfortable yet with his challenge. He thought it was just plain easy.  
  
"Er.sorry bout that kid. You caught me at a bad time."  
  
"You mean Pep! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings so where were  
we?"  
  
"Yeah s ok. I'm cool. Its just that no one around here seems to respect me not like anymore."  
  
"Oh really. So don't have any friends?"  
  
"I told ya I'm cool! Well I used too ok!"  
  
"Don't worry I can be your friend if you want." A smile formed in Pietro's face and made him want to give the youngster a hug to make him feel better. He managed to give her a quick one without her knowing what just happened.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ok..sorry it took me long to upload this chap. I hope enjoyed it. Any comments or suggestions? Please review. The next chap will come pretty soon  
I hope. 


	5. The search goes and ends

Dismissal Time! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.  
  
"Man that was cool! Alvers suspended for a week!"  
  
"Scott I don't think that was nice of you to do that. He could have been telling the truth you know." Jean interrupted his victory speech.  
  
"Ha who cares! You know him he makes up stupid excuses."  
  
"Yah know, Jean can be right ah mean when he said that ah kid blew it up." Rogue sided with Jean.  
  
"Ja it could have been Pepper!" Kurt said worried.  
  
"Aw c'mon there's no way shed even be here and sides she not aloud in public remember."  
  
Just before the argument got even worse Storm came rushing to them like crazy!  
  
"Oh god! Why did I ever do this!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Well I thought it would be nice to take Pepper along after your dismissal but things just ended up wrong! After I heard about the accident with Lance I was very sure it was her and now she's gone!"  
  
"You brought who!"  
  
"I know this is serious but don't panick. I want all of you to split up and have a search party with the recruits, Now!"  
  
"Gosh I shouldn't have slapped him like that! I'm such a total idiot!" Kitty felt guilty.  
  
"Forget it honey! We gotta go tell the newbies bout it!" Rogue interrupted.  
  
"When I find her she is in so much trouble that I'm gonna."  
  
"Shut up Scott being angry isn't the answer to everything. It wasn't her fault that she's here." Jean said.  
  
"And zay say teachers never make mistakes. Ha boy is Strom gonna get it from ze Professor."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
At the Brotherhood Boarding House...  
  
Lance was still thinking of a way to get money. 'Well I guess I could borrow some cash from Fred and Todd or maybe the doofus, well I thought of getting a job but its to hectic, bet I could rob the arcade store. They wouldn't mind if I knock out some coins from the game machines and oh ya there's the Bayville Bank. Oh I should have thought of this earlier! I could kidnap one of the X-geeks without letting them know it's me then I could make a ransom for &100,000! No way, even more! I'm gonna be so rich, I can get Kitty anything she wants and we wouldn't have to complain to Mystique to buy us stuff. Yeah the perfect plan. But who will it be?' Just then the front door blew open and a gust of wind came towering the place!  
  
"Man, Pep you rock!" Said Pietro putting Pep down from his shoulders.  
  
"Ohhh can we do it again please!!!" Pep pleaded!  
  
"High five squirt!" Pietro said letting out a hand.  
  
"Low ten." Pep continued with both of her hands open below her waist and he quickly slapped them.  
  
"Up in space." This time they did both hands up their heads.  
  
"In your face!" Pep giggled and pushed both of her hands in Pietro face but he was quick enough to dodge it.  
  
"I told ya I'm too fasssst!" he smirked.  
  
"That's it! I'm moving to Bali!" Lance groaned.  
  
"Happy landing Alvers! Hey by the way don't forget to send us some souvenirs." Pietro joked.  
  
"Maximoff why did you have to do this! Why why why!" Lance was starting to pull his hair off.  
  
"Hey what's goin on here?" Fred came in with a half bitten sandwich in his mouth.  
  
"Oh this is the kid I'm telling ya bout." He kneeled down to Pepper. "And this is the big guy I'm telling ya bout."  
  
"Um you told me he there was a human frog riiight?"  
  
"Oh ya kid, I'm the Toad and this here is the Blob." Todd hopped in giving the visitor his icky smile. He then let out a hand. Pep took it and twisted him to the ground.  
  
Todd hopped on top of Fred shaking and trying to hide from the junior black belt. "Dude get way from her! She's evil!"  
  
"Well I did mention to her that you were the kind of toad that ate kids." Pietro explained with laughter.  
  
"I'm gonna get you back for that yo!"  
  
"Oh ya, did I mention that Todd slept with your girly costume last night." Fred wanted them to have a fight again.  
  
Pietro was furious. "No wonder you were in the laundry all morning! And what the hell did you do to it!"  
  
"Eh the stinch wouldn't get out so I kept washin it till it shrank to the size of a..." He hopped away.  
  
"Read mah lips booger breath you are goin down you here me!" Pietro ran after him until Fred and Pep were left clueless.  
  
"Okkk...?"  
  
"Uh so kid you wanna play twister or something?"  
  
"Sure but I get to spin last ok."  
  
"I'm movin to Bali, period!" Lance groaned.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Man, I cant believe Strom brought her here." Bobby said looking through the vacant toilet rooms in the in the guys restroom.  
  
"This is so cool! I mean now that were all looking for her we can skip our danger room sessions!" Sam cheered.  
  
"Don't be to sure Guthrie. Well Logan announced that were having it late at night if ever were don't make it for the afternoons." Ray was wiped out.  
  
"Great and we still have to review for the big poop quiz tomorrow." Roberto added. They all groaned. Just then Kitty phased through the door and gave them a shocked.  
  
"Hey don't be sick! This is the guys bathroom remember!"  
  
"Like guys I hate to tell you this but you've spent twenty minutes in this smelly place and you suspect a girl to be hiding here." Kitty said.  
  
"Aww c'mon give us a break we've been looking for the past hour and still we can't find her." Ray couldn't even move a muscle.  
  
"Curse that evil teacher of ours!" Bobby made the place echo.  
  
"And DG Sessions!"  
  
"And the freakin pop quiz!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Oh don't be so blue "Blue"." Tabby cheered Kurt up.  
  
"Ja your right. Vhy am I so vorried about her?"  
  
"It's Storm fault anyways right Scott." Amara said.  
  
"Will you guys be quiet and look for her!" he ordered.  
  
"Sheesh! What's eatin him?"  
  
"Vell I guess he's just upset that Jean and Strom vent to ze mansion vithout him?" As they were passing the gym room they overheard the voices of Duncan and some of the players.  
  
"Man I cant believe a kid just did that to you Matthews." One of the jocks said.  
  
"Yeah next time I see her am gonna turn her into football you'll see!" Hearing this Scott grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"A kid! Where! What did she look like! What did do to her!" The other jocks pushed Scott away from him.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Summers. Yeah I saw some kid but to bad she ran away." He cackled.  
  
"Liar!" Kurt, Tabby and Amara were holding Scott back while the jocks did the same with Duncan.  
  
"I swear Summers that's the last I saw of her." He looked innocent.  
  
"Where did you last see her?" Scott calmed down.  
  
"How should I know? She just punched me and ran away."  
  
"You go Pep!" Tabby cheered.  
  
"She really did zat to you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah and coach said I couldn't play for the rest of the game cause of her!"  
  
Scott smiled. "Thanks for the information Matthews. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Whoa you sure showed him Scott." Amara was relieved that the fight ended quickly.  
  
"Yeah but that's not all right Kurt." He gave them his devil smile.  
  
Duncan opened his locker and a bucket of glue spilled all over him followed by some feathers and pink dye. "Curse you Summers!"  
  
"Riiight on!" Kurt gave Scott a high five and "bamf" them out.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Back at the Brotherhood Boarding House...  
  
Lance was still making up his mind. His stuff and clothes were all packed neatly in his duffel bag. He was already wearing his Avalanche outfit complete with the fish bowl. He was all ready to take a week off or maybe a month or a year. Damn that Gambit better be here soon to pick her up or I'll be living in the streets for gods sake.  
  
"Hey Lancy leavin to Bali so early?" Todd interrupted his leave.  
  
"No I'll just be gone until the runt gets picked up and be gone for good!"  
  
"Hey the runt isn't so bad, ah think she's pretty cool. I never knew she was a WWE fan."  
  
BOOM!!! "Hey who turned of the lights!" Fred's yell was heard from the living room.  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"Um heh heh."  
  
"After the vending machine incident and humiliation in school! You wanna know what its like getting dumped by Kitty and losing against Summers!  
  
"So your goin to Bali?" Todd said with puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah I am." He rolled his eyes. "And don't forget to contact me ASAP when she's gone and I mean gone!" he slammed door and caused the whole place to shake.  
  
"Fine with me Lancy and ooh don't forget to send us postcards. The one with the bikini babes in front yo!"  
  
"Yeah sure, I cant believe your cheatin with Wanda. See ya when she leaves ok." Lance voice was still heard from outside then left by the sounds of his jeep.  
  
"Wanda." Todd said in a romantic way. He snapped out of it and hopped to the living room. He was wondering why the light was still working. Pietro had just replaced it with a new light bulb. He watched as Pep was bouncing on Fred's stomach, wearing the Quicksilver outfit that he had shrunk to her size. Well of course Pietro was still pissed about it but he liked it on her and decided to call the young x-men his "partner in crime" since they were super close now. The living room was a disaster. Half the stuff was burnt or exploded but they didn't seem to mind. The rug was black instead of its original color and the furniture smelt like smoke, the twister sheet that Fred and Pep played on was burnt to ashes, their only possession was still in good condition, their tv and Pep was still on sugar high thanks to Pietro. Too much Pixi Stix I guess. Todd decided to jump with Pep but Fred who squash him if he tried.  
  
Later they went outside to play a game of basketball and the teams were Fred and Todd and Pietro and Pep. The court was smaller than the one in the mansion but it didn't matter. They were aloud to use their powers. Fred was a good blocker cause of his humongous body, Todd managed to steal a lot, Pietro scored the most thanks to his fast abilities, well he did cheat too but know one noticed it and Pep tried not to use hers but played her hardest instead and was the mvp of their team next to Pietro. But she ended up exploding three balls the first two quarters. Well they had to admit she was pretty good after all the practices she had with the X-men. The game ended with the winning score of 177-68. Do'h it's so obvious who won.  
  
After that, they played hide and seek. Pietro cheated a lot by counting to fast and knew where the best hiding places were. When Todd was "it" he managed to find Fred obviously, Pietro kept switching hiding places but Todd caught him in the smallest room around the house, which was torture for the speed demon. It took almost an hour to find Pep. Even Pietro and Fred had to help out. At last they found her under Lance's bed, asleep drooling on the carpet. They all awed at the sight of this. Well I guess the lil explosive lost all her energy. She hadn't slept in two days.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Back at the Institute...  
  
"Hey Scott, did you find her!" Jamie and his clones asked impatiently when they arrived.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dang! Not even my dupes can find her. We looked all over the mansion!"  
  
Kitty phased through the ceiling. "I'm like so glad your home! Any sign of her?"  
  
Scott nodded. "Nope but I got information from Matthews that she ran away." He answered sadly. "How bout the Professor?"  
  
"Actually Cerebo couldn't reached her. Her powers were not active."  
  
"Just our luck. So what happened to Storm?"  
  
"You totally wont believe this! Storm's has to like be our maid for a month! Isn't that cool! We can order her to do anything we want!"  
  
"Cool! C'mon guys lets thrash this junk!" Jamie squealed!  
  
"Are you mad!" Scott tried to stop the herd of Jamies but they were too much. They were already terrorizing the place when they heard a familiar  
beep outside.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kitty phased out the front door and later phased in. "Oops. I'm suppose to open it right." She opened it and was surprise to see her  
almost x.  
  
"Sup Kitty Pie. Mind if I crash the party." Kitty stared at the three  
Jamies who were staining the couch with grape juice.  
  
"Like what is your problem Lance, barging in like that? And why are you  
holding that bag!"  
  
"Do you mind if I stay for the week?" Kitty didn't know what to say but  
just blushed.  
  
"Um I'll like ask the Professor first." She walked away looking for him.  
  
"The hell! Of course not! What business are you here for anywayz Alvers!"  
Scott was getting more stress.  
  
"You wanna know why Summers? Ha do ya? Ok here's the deal! That freakin x-  
men of yours is terrorizing our house!"  
  
"Wait a damn minute! She's been with you the whole time!"  
  
"Hey its not my fault that Daddy's Boy brought her there!"  
  
"Why the hell for!"  
  
"Well I..." he didn't want to spill everything. "I dunno! Why you asking  
me?"  
  
"Hey what's the racket down there! Can't ya see am tryin to do mah homework!" Rogue's voice was heard from upstairs. The Jamies retreated to  
the kitchen and raided it next.  
  
"Man you better clean up the place. Is that how you show your guests some  
respect?" Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever Alver's. Lets talk about this with the Professor first." Scott  
let him in then slammed the door.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ok how was it ha? The Brotherhood is finally getting along with Pep, too bad for Lance. And the search has just ended( Please review. Any comments or suggestions please email me. Sank u( Next chap coming right up.... 


	6. Making decisions

The Professor was quite upset with Jamie for thrashing the mansion. And poor Storm was suppose to clean up the living room, kitchen, hallway, the bedrooms, bathrooms, and the Professor's office. After that situation Xavier decided to make Jamie clean up the mess that he caused but this time his dupes weren't aloud to help him. Kitty had begged him to let Lance stay maybe just for the night but everyone seem to dislike the idea.  
  
"So the whole time Pietro brought her there. But why?" asked the curious Jean. Everyone was gathered around the torn down living room talking about it even Lance.  
  
"Hey I have know why he brought her there?" Lance lied.  
  
The Professor sensed something suspicious about his story but he didn't want to go through his mind finding the answers yet. "  
  
"Vhy zat maniac is gonna get it ven I see him!" Kurt clenched a fist and pounded his other hand.  
  
"Hey Kurt calm down. Don't be so sarcastic." Bobby cheered him up.  
  
"Oh you know Blue he's over protective with kids." Tabby laughed.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Oh c'mon you like kids and you know it."  
  
Kurt blushed. "Fine you vin."  
  
"Ok listen guys, who's goin with me to the Loserhood place and get her back." Scott asked. Everyone raised their hands.  
  
"Me me!  
  
No way I'm goin!"  
  
I can do it!"  
  
Yeah right!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Say's who!"  
  
"Say's me!"  
  
"Shuddup!"  
  
"I'm goin for sure!"  
  
"No I am!"  
  
"Oh no your not!"  
  
"Guys were too many!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"Me and my big fat mouth." Scott slapped his face.  
  
"Man I can't believe you losers are attached to a pathetic twerp." Lanced slapped his fishbowl thingy which was covering his face.  
  
"Guys your like wasting your time." Kitty interrupted. "Hey I have an idea why don't we have a trivia about Pepper and the people who know her well will go!"  
  
The quarrel stopped and they all agreed.  
  
"But that will waste more time!" Scott complained.  
  
"I think Summers is right...for once!" Lance groaned.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Pep had only just slept for a few hours. She woke up and found herself in Pietro's room. The walls were fully covered with hot babes wearing bikinies. And his ceiling had pictures of Lance, Todd and Fred covered with darts. Ok this is even worse than Kurt's room, which also were full of those posters (without the pictures with darts in the ceiling) but this was too much. The place was killing her and she had to force herself not to burn a single poster. It was 9:00 pm only.  
  
She walked downstairs to the kitchen. On the way there she saw Todd wearing frog pajamas watching WWE. She didn't dare bother him. Fred had just come from the kitchen carrying a large tray of bread, meat, cheese and all those sandwich spreads. He didn't realize that the Pep was in the way so they bumped each other. The tray flew in the air, Fred fell to the ground and Pep landed on his stomach and luckily caught the tray with the stuff in it.  
  
"Whoa you ok Pep!" Fred carried the girl to her feet who still hadn't let go of the tray.  
  
"Yeah you better watch where your goin big guy. You could have squashed me." She handed him the tray.  
  
"Yeah sorry my fault. Cool how'd you do that?" he scratched his head.  
  
"Heh took me practice in martial arts. That one was darn easy but, I used to practice with a tray of juice."  
  
"Hey you wanna make a sandwich?"  
  
"Nah I gotta go look for Pietro."  
  
"Why the hell do you want to look for that back stabber." Fred mumbled.  
  
"He's not a back stabber." Pep defended.  
  
"Riiight. You don't know pretty much about that traitor do you."  
  
"Traitor?"  
  
"Yeah you better believe it squirt." Todd interrupted the conversation.  
  
Pep gave him a glare for the word "squirt". "Gosh how many times do I have to remind you. Why can't you call me Pep for once. What's the use of names anywayz?"  
  
"What's wrong calling you squirt, squirt." Todd joked.  
  
"Nice pj's Frog Boy." Pep giggled.  
  
Todd didn't even look embarrassed. "Really you like it?" He jumped into the couch and held a Kermit doll in his arm. "The toads here even look like Toad Jr." He hugged it.  
  
"It's a frog you idiot." Fred reminded him for the 24th time.  
  
"Your weird Frog Boy." Pep backed away.  
  
"Yo this here aint no stupid frog see. It's a toad!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't you whatever me and call me Frog Boy again!"  
  
"Yeah but you better stop calling me squirt or Toad Jr. will end up in the fireplace later."  
  
"Evil! Don't you there lay a hand on him! He's innocent I tell you! Innocent! He never did anything to you!"  
  
"Dude its only a freakin Kermit doll." Fred starting putting spread on the sandwiches while all of this was going on.  
  
Todd's eyes grew big and should his green fangs at them. "My preciousssss...! Get away from preciousssss...!" he hissed.  
  
Pep walked quickly to the kitchen without turning her head back. "At least I outgrew dolls when I was seven." She got a seat and laid her head on the table. A sad reminder was running through her head. The thoughts were coming back to her. She tried to fight it but her mind was already exploding with them. She and the Professor had already talked about this. He didn't want to interfere with her past and would have to wait when the time comes.  
  
A gust of wind passed by and thrashed the place up. Pep didn't seem to mind  
cause she was trying to get the thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Sup kiddo!" Pietro looked proudly at the mess he made.  
  
Pep didn't answer. Her eyes hadn't even open yet since he arrived.  
  
"You gotta headache or somethin?"  
  
She still didn't answer  
  
"Aw did the poor wittle x-men come up with a wittle headache?" he cooed.  
  
Pep flashed her eyes at him with flames and had set the table on fire. "Will you just pipe down!" She screamed and stood up and aloud her chair to explode. The whole place was burning and the windows shattered to pieces!  
Pietro took cover and used his chair for a shield as the bits of broken  
glass hit it.  
  
"Whoa! Watch it kid!"  
  
She then realized what she was doing and let the fire extinguish by closing her eyes. The whole place was black and ash was everywhere. Pietro stood up  
and saw the destruction she caused.  
  
"Man she's as bad as Wanda!" he thought.  
  
"I-I am sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!"  
  
Pietro stood up and put a shoulder on her. "S ok it was an accident right?"  
  
"No its all my fault! It happens, these memories keep coming back and it  
disturbs me. Why can't they go away!"  
  
"Like what memories?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"And why not kiddo?"  
  
"Cause things will just get- worse!"  
  
"Aw c'mon. Like how bad can it be?  
  
Pep kept quiet and started sniffing. This was a job for Pietro. He grabbed  
and somehow was back in his room less than a sec. He offered her some tissue to wipe her tears but she refused. He could see that she was trying  
not to cry.  
  
"Hey you can cry all you want baby."  
  
"I cant."  
  
"Well cheer up and forget about it."  
  
"I've tried but its just too hard."  
  
"Sigh fine why don't you just tell me about it?" He sat right next to Pep and snuggled her in his arms hoping that she'll feel better. He thought it  
was stupid but it was his challenge to take care of the kid.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Honey I mean Pep I'll be at work the whole day so I wont be back until  
midnight ok."  
  
"Again! But I miss you when your gone." The daughter lied.  
  
"I know Hon-Pep but I really need to work.  
  
"Aw man!"  
  
They gave each other a hug and a kiss in the cheek.  
  
"Dinner is in the microwave, no internet and tv, review your fractions, and  
bed by 9:00 sharp. You got me."  
  
"Yup. Bye Mom." She escorted her out of the door and slammed it.  
  
"Whoohoo! This is the best! I wish Mom would work that late every single  
day!" She turned on the tv to catch Spongebob.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Pepper." Her Mom's lips trembled. "I should've told you this earlier."  
  
Her mom ran into her room. Her face was pale and eyes had tears.  
"Pepper." her lips trembled. "I should have told you this earlier.  
  
"What!" Pepper screamed with pain.  
  
"That, that your, you're a." She backed away from her.  
  
"Mom don't leave me like this!" Pepper cried with flames growing in her  
fiery red eyes. The room suddenly burst flames everywhere.  
  
"That you're a...a...!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Pepper I'm so glad your alive!"  
  
"I love mom!"  
  
"Its ok everything's gonna be ok. (I hope)" she said in her mind. \  
  
What happened, I remember you were trying to tell me something."  
  
"Pepper listen, I want you to know this. Ever since you were born."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Sigh it's a long story, but now that your old enough to know. I've been  
wanting to tell you that you're a...  
  
"BANG!"  
  
"A what! A what! No! Mom! Don't leave me please!" All of a sudden the  
buildings and automobiles were on fire!  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
There was one more memory that she couldn't explain to him. It was long long ago since she couldn't remember. Just by the thought of it would make  
her feel pain.  
  
"I understand. So your mom died?"  
  
"Yeah." She wiped her tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Pep."  
  
"Its ok I'm cool."  
  
"Ya sure?" He offered her another tissue but she still refused.  
  
"So what was the name of your Mom?" he said staring at the ceiling.  
  
Pep looked at the floor. "Majda."  
  
"Mahj-dah?" Pietro tried to pronounce.  
  
"No its Mai-dah. It's a European name."  
  
"Ok so Majda who?"  
  
"Rose."  
  
"Is that her last name?"  
  
"Well before she married my dad it was Novotna."  
  
"Majda Novotna? Now where did I hear that?"  
  
"You mean you know her?" Pep got all excited.  
  
"Well I never met her person but I heard of the name." He relaxed on the  
bed with both of his hands on top of his head.  
  
"Really! When!" Pep started jumping on the bed and almost fell on Pietro.  
  
"You really wanna know sugah?" he gave her a suspicious smile.  
  
"Its Pepper!"  
  
"Yeah whatever but hey if you really absolutely positively wanna know you  
have to do something in exchange.  
  
Pep was willing to do anything about it just anything. "Please tell me! I  
really absolutely positively wanna know!" She pulled his shirt.  
  
"Hey hey hey don't touch the shirt. I just had it washed ok." He pulled her  
hand away from it.  
  
"Sheesh its just a shirt." Pep folded her arms and stuck a tongue at him.  
  
"Nice try squirt but that wont do much." He snickered. "Do you really wanna  
know or not?"  
  
"Do'h of course!"  
  
"Ok here's the deal, I know where your mom is buried and will bring you to her but- you have to ditch the X-geeks and join the Brotherhood instead.  
And since I'm the president and freakin Avalnace is gone you can be the  
vice president. How's that?" He let out a hand.  
  
Pep froze and gulped. She really wanted to know so bad but leaving the X- men! She loved the X-men. They were her only family after her mom died but she really wanted to know where she was. Well the Brotherhood wasn't so bad she thought. This was a hard choice for her to make and had to think about it. Deep inside she knew it was the right choice but she also had second  
thoughts.  
  
Pietro whistled waiting for her answer. "So what ya say?"  
  
Pep sighed and shook his hand. "Deal"  
  
"Congratulation's Pep you are now an official new member of the Brotherhood!" Pietro cheered and gave her a high five. "Piece sa cake!" he  
said to himself and formed his devilish smile.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
And the winners are..." Kitty announced looking through the scoreboard. Everyone looked tired and sleepy and didn't care about it anymore. Lance  
had already fallen asleep on the floor just when the trivia started. Xavier, Hank, Storm and Logan were playing poker while waiting and Scott  
had just gone insane talking to himself.  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"Score." he said weakly.  
  
"Amara."  
  
"Really?" her eyes were closing  
  
"Ray"  
  
"Forget it." he grabbed a pillow.  
  
"Bobby."  
  
"I'm wiped out." He grabbed a cup of steaming hot coffee and drank it.  
"Ahhh! Too hot must be cold!"  
  
"Jamie."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Oh yeah you have to like clean the place remember."  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Zzzzzzzz..."  
  
"Jean."  
  
"Huh what?" she woke up.  
  
"And me!" Kitty finished.  
  
"The others were glad they weren't chosen and had fallen asleep.  
  
"And Scott Do'h!"  
  
"Me want my teddy! Where the hell is he!" Scott laughed insanely.  
  
"Ha I win! Full house! You cant beat that!" Hank dropped his winning cards  
and grabbed all the plastic coins.  
  
"Oh god nooo!!!" Storm freaked.  
  
"Ha you have to shake your booty and wear a tuxedo!" he pointed at her. "And Logan and Xavier have to both wear wedding dresses and get married!"  
  
"Damn! Why the hell did I ever agree to that bet!" Logan slammed his head  
on the table.  
  
"Sigh deal is a deal Logan." The Professor groaned.  
  
"Cool this I better see!" Jamie reacted.  
  
"Shuddup squirt. Wake the others cause you still have your training and if  
you ever talk about that to them its double time for you!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"So it is decided." Xavier explained to the students who were going.  
  
"And you and Logan have to like get married." Kitty giggled.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Lance woke up and was clueless. "Did I miss anything Kitty Pie? And who the  
hell is getting married?"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I'm terribly really absolutely positively sorry for the long delay for not uploading this chapter earlier! I couldn't come up with a good excuse to let Pietro convince Pep to stay with the Brotherhood. Isn't it funny. The X- men are playing a trivia game just so that they can go and get her back and Toad wearing frog pajamas. Also Xavier and Logan getting married. I think it was kinda stupid for Pep to make that decision but that's how the story goes. The next and last chap is coming up. Please review. If you have any  
comments or suggestions please email me. Thanks. 


	7. The search goes again

Bayville Cemetery Midnight...  
  
Bats swooped down from the dark cloudy sky to the tall old oak trees hunting for mosquitoes. The full moon was out covering the night with gleams of bright light brightening up the cemetery a bit. A fast blowing wind with the speed of light had come to be appearing from a very distance. Of course you'd know what it was.  
  
"Welcome to Bayville Cemetery." Pietro read the entrance sign.  
  
"So this is what a cemetery looks like?" Pep stared at the black rusty gate that had the sign on top. Never in her whole life has she been to a cemetery before. She knew about it through horror movies, which never spooked her. She enjoyed watching those freaky stuff.  
  
Pietro looked around the place hoping no one was watching them. He looked pretty scared and wished they never came here at night. He read another sign that was chained to the main gate.  
  
"Closed. What luck Pep I guess we better turn back and maybe we can check it out tomorrow morning." The so-called fearless speed demon pushed the lil explosive away from the gates.  
  
"But you promised!" Pep pushed him to the main gate but he dodged her.  
  
"Of course I promised squirt. Its just that..."  
  
"Your scared of this place admit it!" the girl finished his sentence.  
  
"Me scared? Ha who would think that. Only Pietro is the bravest, the most fearless being in the planet." He fibbed.  
  
"Then if you say so." She was thin enough to go through the bars of the gates. "You comin or are you just chicken."  
  
"Hhhhey listeeeen...." He stammered. "I think it would be better in the morning ok? Ok? Pep don't leave me!" He ran through the bars and grabbed on to the fearless young mutant's body.  
  
"Oh for pities sake what's wrong with you. You know there's no such thing as ghosts." Pep slipped out of his trembling arms.  
  
"Yeah your right there isn't...right?"  
  
"Um ya of course not. Its just your um....imagination." Pep had to come up with something to let Pietro snap out of it and was pretty annoyed.  
  
"Um.....Ok its this way! This way! Follow me!" he imitated Dory's voice, grabbed on to Pep and disappeared deeper into the place.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Buzzzzzzt!"  
  
"Ok I rang it for the seventh time and why is no one answering the freakin door!" Ray complained.  
  
"Problem solved Crispy the freakin door bell doesn't work." Lance explained.  
  
"Its Crisp, Alvers! The problem will be solved! I'll make it work! Just watch me!" Volts of electricity came out of his hands and went through the broken doorbell.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Inside....  
  
"Bing Bong!"  
  
"Get the door!" Fred yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Yo you get it! I'm watching here!"  
  
"I said get the freakin door!"  
  
"Bing Bong!"  
  
"You get it!"  
  
"No you get it!"  
  
"Lets play a game of poker. Loser answers the door!" Todd grabbed his deck of cards.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Bing Bong!"  
  
"Sick you got slime all over the cards!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"I'm not playing!"  
  
"Well then you get the door!"  
  
"No there's got to be away to settle this!"  
  
"Bing Bong!"  
  
"I know rock, paper and scissors!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"1, 2, 3, GO!"  
  
"Ha paper beats rock!"  
  
"No way man you cheated!"  
  
"You cant cheat in this game!"  
  
"Well you went to fast!"  
  
"Bing Bong!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Problem solved yeah right!" Bobby complained.  
  
"Like you can fix it ice cube!" Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well there was a Bing Bong." Amara said.  
  
"Nah its just takes time for those jerks to answer it." Lance explained.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to bust through the door the hard way!" Scott aimed his visor.  
  
"Hello are you guys stupid! I can like phrase through it remember!" Kitty interrupted.  
  
"Ja I knew zat. I just zidn't vunt to zay it." Kurt fibbed.  
  
"Shuddup!"  
  
"Yeah Kitty Pie is right."  
  
"Then why don't yah phrase in the freakin door!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Well I was but you guys wont quit it will you!"  
  
"You want me tah put yah in ah comma raht now!" Rogue pulled a glove off.  
  
"Why cant you just quit it!"  
  
"It's just a freakin door!"  
  
"Yeah so..."  
  
"So go in!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"Go in!" Everyone yelled in unison even Lance.  
  
"This is gonna be a long night!" Jean complained who felt like having a headache.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"7, 8, 9, ooh community chest!" Todd used his turn.  
  
"What did ya get?"  
  
"Um lets see? Go to jail! Go directly to jail! Do not pass..."  
  
Blob moved the horse piece to its place. Then he threw the dice. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Boardwalk!"  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
"Oh yeah baby!"  
  
"Your not gonna buy it are ya?" Todd pleaded.  
  
"I'm not that stupid Frog Boy!" he put the fake cash in the bank cause he was the banker.  
  
"Psst Junior do ya think his cheatin?" Todd grabbed his Kermit doll and started talking to it.  
  
"You know I think this will take too long?"  
  
"I told ya we should have stuck ta poker!"  
  
"Man I would have played if you didn't slime the cards!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Me and Junior says I'm innocent so majority wins!"  
  
"Stupid Kermit frog doll!"  
  
"He's not Kermit! And how dare you call Junior a frog!"  
  
"Like guys what the hell s taking you so long!" Kitty's head appeared through the door.  
  
"Hey what are you doin here?" Fred freaked.  
  
"Hey yo Kitty what do you think of Toad Junior?" Todd hopped in front of her showing off the Kermit doll.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Eeeeeek!" Kitty's scream was heard from inside.  
  
"Man what are those morons up to now!" Lance gritted his teeth.  
  
"Stand back guys! I'm putting this baby in full blast!"  
  
"How come we never get to do those things!" Amara folded her arms.  
  
"Will you just leave Scott alone!" Jean defended.  
  
"Ooh Scott and Jean sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage!" Ray sang.  
  
"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Whoo!" Bobby finished.  
  
"Shuddup!" Rogue roared.  
  
They all stared at her. "What?"  
  
"I could just teleport in there ja know." Kurt suggested. Everyone slapped her faces.  
  
Scott ignored him and shot the door down.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you liked Kermit! Where did you get those pjs?" Kitty stared at the doll with aw.  
  
"None of your business and his name is not Kermit !" Todd answered backing away.  
  
"Ok...." Scott felt like fainting.  
  
"Nice pj's Tolensky." Bobby laughed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Kitty I'm so glad your ok! What have they been doing to you?" Lance hugged her.  
  
"Back from Bali so early?" Todd asked.  
  
"Shuddup Frog Boy!"  
  
"I'm a toad!"  
  
"Where's that Jerk!" Amara interrupted.  
  
"Who me?" Todd asked.  
  
"No Pietro!" Rogue corrected.  
  
"What about him?" Fred asked.  
  
"He kidnapped Pepper!" Ray said.  
  
"Oh her."  
  
"Where is she?" Jean asked.  
  
"I dunno?"  
  
"Vat zu you mean you zon't know man!" Kurt pounced on Fred. "Do you know vat it feels to lose a kid like zat!"  
  
"Tab's right. Kurt does go ballistic over kids." Bobby whispered to Amara.  
  
"Hey no one does that to the Blob!" he tried to punch Night Crawler but he quickly teleported. "Huh werd he go?"  
  
"Right here!" he reappeared on the ceiling and tackled Fred.  
  
'Fight! Fight! Fight!" Amara yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "Was I suppose to say that?"  
  
"Jean can you please use your telepathy and find her!" Scott begged.  
  
Jean put her hands to her and head and concentrated. "Wait I think I know where she is?"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Somewhere deep inside the cemetery....  
  
Pep had gotten dizzy from all the running with Pietro and decided to walk instead.  
  
"Man aren't you freezing cold!" Pietro shivered trying to warm himself.  
  
"Ever since I got my powers my body temp is use to any kind of weather. I feel warm most of the time." She answered looking down.  
  
"Do you have a fever or somethin?" he joked. Pep forced a smile and looked as if see was choking herself in the neck.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Whasat?" he asked pointing to a golden locket that appeared in her neck and was hidden by her bloody red hair.  
  
"Oh this." She unchained it and held it for him to see. "Its my parents?" She opened the lock and picture of a woman wearing a white gown and a man wearing a tux was seen.  
  
"Man your mom looks hot- I mean nice. Ooh cool tux your dads wearing." He hoped he didn't hurt her feelings.  
  
"Yeah it was their wedding." Pep explained sadly closing it.  
  
"Can I see it again?" Pietro looked kinda curious.  
  
"Sure, scratch it or I'll burn ya." She sounded serious and tossed it to him.  
  
Pep was concentrating hard again to get the memories out of her head. She wished she never even mentioned to him about the locket or better yet hadn't touched it.  
  
"So your dad is dead too?" He wished he hadn't asked her that.  
  
Flames grew in her bright red eyes followed by tears. "He was murdered when I was two." She said a bit angry.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Pietro had his hands in his pockets.  
  
"No I'm sorry for acting like this. I hate myself. I wish this never happened to me."  
  
"Hey you should be glad you got powers like that. Not everyone has them." He tried to cheer her up.  
  
"But that makes me a freak." She tried to scream.  
  
"That makes me one too." He never meant to say that cause he was 100% sure he wasn't (for his opinion).  
  
"Um Pietro."  
  
"Yeah squirt I mean Pep."  
  
"Thanks for being my friend."  
  
"No prob." He blushed. Actually I wasn't expecting the challenge to be like this. I kinda like this kid. He said in his mind and smiled. Well except for her wicked powers. I gotta admit she's kinda like a sister to me even better than Wanda. Wait! What the hell am I saying!  
  
A hand tapped his back and his almost felt like running out of the cemetery for good. "Hello are you deaf or something?" Pep was trying to get his attention for the past few seconds.  
  
"Boy you rrreally scared me girl! Don't do that again!"  
  
"And you said you were the most fearless being in the planet." Pep imitated his voice and movements.  
  
"Dude I am! Its just that..." he choked.  
  
"Aw cmon its nothin to be embarrassed about." Her joyful mood came back.  
  
"Fine you win for once squirt but promise don't you ever tell this to Blob and Todd!" he looked serious.  
  
"Just Blob and Todd." She gave him a devilish smile.  
  
"Oh no your not!" he grabbed hold of the girl making sure she wouldn't get free and gave her a noogie. For the first time Pep seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"Ok I promise!" she let out her cute giggle.  
  
"Not even Lance or the X-geeks!" he laughed then gave her a quick hug. He seemed to be enjoying this.  
  
"Hey is it me or have we just seen those trees before?" they stopped walking and looked around the familiar spot they've passed by before.  
  
"Hey I know where I'm goin!"  
  
"Riiight..."  
  
Another round later....  
  
"Look lets just turn back. I kinda forgot where it was?" he lied. He looked back in surprise and saw that Pep was gone. "Holy crap!" Crazy thoughts zoomed through his head. Oh great I'm stuck here all alone! What if ghosts really existed! No what am I thinking! Man Dad's gonna kill me! His heart started beating faster than a mouse. "Pep where are you! Pep you lil devil this is no time for hide and seek! Crud where the hell did she go!" He dashed to every step they took but still had no clue where she was.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"A cemetery why the hell would they be in a cemetery at a time like this!" Lance groaned when they arrived. Kitty, Amara, Ray, Todd and Fred rode on his jeep while he drove and the rest of the crew rode with Scott.  
  
"Like ew I'm not going in there!" Kitty looked disgusted by the old looking gate with the entrance sign.  
  
"I gotta agree with Kitty." Amara joined.  
  
"Hey do you think they bury animals here too?" Todd asked.  
  
"You idiot why the hell would they bury frogs here!" Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yo I was referring to toads."  
  
"Next time I'm riding with Scott. I'm sick of you guys arguing about frogs and toads! I mean what's the difference!" Ray mumbled.  
  
"Let's just say toads are bigger and better and frogs are puny and stupid." Todd explained.  
  
"Like you." Fred showed him a fist.  
  
"Heh heh yeah whatever." Todd said frightened hopping away.  
  
"Ok guys lets split into pairs. Me and Jean..." Everyone started oohing and making kissing sounds.  
  
"Scott please get them to shut up!" Jean demanded who had came up with a really bad headache.  
  
"One more word or you're toast!" Everyone kept their mouths shut and tried to control themselves from laughing. "Ok Me and Jean, Bobby and Kitty, Ray and Amara, Rogue and Alvers, and um Dukes and Tolensky got it?"  
  
"No fair Kitty Pie is mine!" Lance pushed Bobby away from her.  
  
"Have it your way lover boy!" Bobby walked away from the couple and stood beside the Rogue.  
  
"Aht least I'm not stuck with that moron!" Rogue folded her arms and walked towards the gate.  
  
"Hey are we forgetting someone?" Ray reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah how bout Kurt? Does he have a partner?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yeah what happened to the blue fuzz ball?" Kitty tried to jerk away from Lance who was holding her too tight.  
  
"Forget him!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Great! Don't tell me he just disappeared looking for Pep without telling us!" Scott slapped his visor. "Ow!"  
  
"Hahaha that's what you get Mr. Bosy Butt!" Todd laughed.  
  
"Shuddup or your toast!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Will all of you please shut up!" Jean broke the fight. She couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
Their eyes turned to her. "What?"  
  
"Jean!" Everyone screamed in unison.  
  
"Fine whatever but will you stop treating me like a robot!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ok I was really quick in this one. So howd you like all the funny lines I put up with them especially Todd and Fred. Its good to see that Pietro and Pep are like siblings. How funny Pietro afraid of the cemetery while Pep isn't. Just to let you know this isn't. the last chap. I hope the next one will be. Thanks for reading. Please review. For comments or suggestions please email me. Lotsa thanks for all the reviews. I just hope this fic was worth it. Whoo I can't wait to finish the next and last chap I hope. 


	8. Back to normal i think

The cold breeze didn't seem to bother her. It was currently 2:00 am in the morning she thought. Stones were kicked as she walked by and the young x- men or shall I say it brotherhood member decided it would be better on her own. She didn't need the X-men or Pietro. She wasn't scared of anything. The bats had been flying past her but she didn't care. There was no way she'd even turn her back for anything. Her mind was fully concentrated reading every tombstone one by one searching for her mothers. Sorrow filled her heart with those happy and sad memories. She felt like exploding and throwing all her anger out but she tried not to. She didn't want to be found. She just wanted to be on her one for now. How many tombstones has she read, too many too count. Some of them were old and cracked that she couldn't read the words. She sat under an oak tree and felt like crying. Her eyes were so soar from all the reading that her vision went blurry and sat under an old fragile tree. She notice her eyesight getting worse but she didn't give up. She promised herself not to even rest until she found what she was looking for.  
  
Her eyes were inching almost close shut when she spied something in the distance that paid all her work off. It couldn't be! It was a beautiful white tombstone with big capital golden letters carved on it  
  
Majda Novotna- To a beloved mother who will always be remembered.  
  
Born on January 17, 1974 - was murdered on April 3 2003  
  
With much love, your daughter Pepper Rose  
  
Pep read it again and again till her eyes were full of tears and grief. But below the gold marking were written in silver.  
  
W/co Charles X. Xavier  
  
Angry flames flashed in her eyes. It couldn't be! He did this and never told me? Why!  
  
"*Bamf!*"  
  
"Kurt?" her anger lessened.  
  
"Pepper I vas so vorried about you!" He hugged her close to him.  
  
Pep missed his fuzzy hugs. "I...I was." She felt to angry to explain.  
  
"Vhere is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dat idiot who brought you here!"  
  
"Pietro is not an idiot Kurt!" Pep defended.  
  
"How can you trust someone like zat." He looked at her sternly.  
  
"Whatcha mean?" Pep was still confused after she remembered Fred saying something like that?  
  
"Man you should never ever go vid him! You might even end up with Magne...." He stopped.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um nothin." Kurt lied. Pep was still curious. "C'mon Pep lets get out of this dump!" He let out a hand.  
  
Pep felt like crying. "Look Kurt I know this is hard to explain but I'm one of them now." She said sadly.  
  
"Vat! No way man!"  
  
"Its true." She choked with tears.  
  
"But how? Vhy?"  
  
"I made a promise with Pietro and..."  
  
"For what!"  
  
"That he'll show me where my mom was buried!" Anger rose again.  
  
"Vat? Your mother?"  
  
Pep pointed to her tombstone. "And you never told me about this!"  
  
Kurt read it quickly and gulped. "I have no idea ze Professor zid this I swear!" he lied.  
  
"Yeah right! Admit it Kurt you knew about it!"  
  
Before Kurt could come up with an excuse. Pietro zoomed in and took Pep away from him.  
  
"There you are girl! What was your problem leaving me like that! I had to look for you everywhere as in everywhere!" he yelled to her like he never did before.  
  
Kurt teleported and tackled him. "Get away from her you kidnapper!"  
  
"I didn't kidnap her Elf Boy!" Pietro smirked and escaped from his strangle.  
  
"I bet you were going to deliver to...."  
  
Pietro punched him. "Shut up!"  
  
"Kurt then answered him back with a kick. "No you shut up!"  
  
The fight then started. Kurt kept teleporting in front of Pietro trying t choke him but Pietro would just dodge every single move Kurt tried to do to him. There was too much violence and they ended up having bruises and cuts.  
  
Pep had to do something. She liked those too so much but they didn't like each other. Flames grew in her eyes. "Stop it!" she screamed making every tombstone explode and tree burn!  
  
Pietro's left arm was about to punch Kurt who was on the ground ready to bite his right arm but they bought stop when they saw what happened.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Is she here?" Bobby asked looking through the bushes.  
  
"Nope." Rogue answered.  
  
"Then where can she be?" Bobby felt like giving up.  
  
"Its ok Ice Boy will find her ah know it." Rogue put her gloved hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys any sign of her?" Amara came running from a distance.  
  
Bobby and Rogue nodded. "Hey where's Berzerker?" Bobby asked.  
  
Just then Ray fell off a tree and landed on him. "Oof! What was that for!"  
  
"Ray has been climbing trees looking for her." Amara explained.  
  
"Wow how smart." Rogue said annoyed.  
  
"Hey who knows she could be hiding there." Ray said.  
  
"Will you please get off me!" Bobby couldn't breathe.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He stood up and pulled Bobby to his feet.  
  
"I don't hear a thank you." Ray demanded.  
  
"Thank you for what!"  
  
"Do yah want me to put yah both in a comma!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"But he started it!"  
  
"Sheesh it was an accident!"  
  
Will yah two please pipe down and look for her!" she ordered already taking off a glove.  
  
Amara just giggled. "I wonder how the others are doing?"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"After this I swear I'm not going to watch anymore horror movies." Kitty said shivering.  
  
"Its ok Kitty Pie I'm right here." Lance took of his vest and lent it to her.  
  
"Like thanks." Kitty smiled but still looked spooked.  
  
"No prob." This is perfect. He thought. Me and Kitty all alone for once. I just wish we were in a romantic place and maybe we can make out or something.  
  
"Lance."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I never knew we'd end up like this."  
  
"I know." He blushed.  
  
"What's happening?" Fred asked who was carrying Todd on his shoulders and watching the couple flirt from a distance.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo, their gonna do it I just know it!" Todd answered jumping.  
  
"Hey whoa!" Fred lost his balance making them fall on the ground followed by a loud thud!  
  
"What was that!" Kitty jumped on Lance and they both fell.  
  
"Shoot! Stay here Kitty. I'll go see what it is!" he walked to that direction.  
  
"Um hey Lancy what's up." Todd trembled.  
  
"What the hell were you guys doing!" he let the ground shake a bit.  
  
"Nothin." Fred lied.  
  
"If I catch you spying on us like that again..."  
  
"Um Lance who are you talking to?" Kitty phased through a tree that freaked them out.  
  
"Ghost!" Fred ran away.  
  
"Run for your lives!" Todd followed Fred, hopping.  
  
"Like what was that all about?" Kitty asked clueless.  
  
"Um nothin. So where were we?"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Jean you ok?" Scott asked.  
  
"Not really I've been having these bad headaches." She complained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jean are you sure your leading us to Kurt?" Scott asked when they reached the entrance gate for the third time.  
  
"I dunno?"  
  
"Stupid headaches." He muttered.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Scott I know you're angry at Pepper. Its not her fault this happened."  
  
"We um..."  
  
"You shouldn't blame her for everything she does at the institute. I know, I see it without your knowing."  
  
"But!"  
  
"So what. It's just a car! That's all you care about now do you?"  
  
"Will you please stop reading my mind and let me do the talking."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I like the kid its just that she always causes trouble. She's just too..."  
  
"Uncontrollable." Jean finished his sentence.  
  
"See you did it again!"  
  
Jean ignored him and was staring at a distance.  
  
"I'm really sorry Jean. It's just that I hate it when you do that... Jean?"  
  
"Scott something's not right again and its coming from over there." They both stared at the direction she pointed at and suddenly a loud explosion was heard!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Pep lost her control and everything in her way either burned or blew up. More energy burst out of her body creating radioactive waves heating up just everything.  
  
"Whoa!" Pietro freaked. Covered in black soot.  
  
"Now see vat you made her do!" Kurt yelled with his uniform half burnt.  
  
"Me! What the hell did I do Fuzz Boy?"  
  
A flaming tombstone almost hit them but Kurt quickly teleported them out of the way.  
  
"Zat!"  
  
"She always does that anywayz!"  
  
"Ja but you've never seen her like zis!"  
  
Just then the ground blew up sending them flying off the ground and hitting a tree!  
  
"See vat I mean!"  
  
"That's it I'm gonna get her!" Pietro zoomed passed the flames. He had to stopped cause they were to hot and burning his unifrom. He ran back to where Kurt was.  
  
"Dude it's burning like hell in there!"  
  
"I guess your not to fast enough Quicksilver!" Kurt stood up and was ready to teleport.  
  
Pietro gave him a quick punch and knocked him out. "You call that not fast enough!" he smirked. "I have to get to Pep I just got to!"  
  
He ran as fast as his speedy legs could take him there. The flames started hitting him but he didn't care. He went on and on until he saw the girl lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Pep get up!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Pep please I know you could do it!" he pick her up and shook her hoping for an answer.  
  
"Pep!" tears started falling.  
  
Still there no answer.  
  
"I never knew this would happen! You were such a great kid and you knew how to have fun! You were always there for me when I was scared. You're my partner in crime remember! You rocked like hell in basketball, really! And l loved playing and hide and seek with ya. He started sobbing. I thought you were a stupid mindless runt but you're different Pep. I like you... as a friend! And you're like a lil sister to me, and that makes me a big brother right? I have to be responsible and everything but look where things ended up. I was concentrating so hard on my challenge. I just want dad to be proud of me for once." He slapped his mouth. "What was I saying! I'm against her! But this is exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. Letting her think that I'm the good guy. Man, me and my big fast mouth! I hope she didn't hear a single word I said!"  
  
Pep hadn't moved a single bit but started breathing.  
  
"That's it squirt. Keep breathing. Everything's gonna be alright now with Speedy here." He hugged her tight.  
  
"Pietro?" her bright red eyes opened still glowing with flames and was closed shut after.  
  
"Hold on Pep this is gonna be a rough ride!" he carried her and zoomed out of the fiery flames.  
  
Pietro was dead tired and burnt out. He noticed Pep hadn't moved at all and the flames had died down and were extinguished.  
  
"Gah this challenge wasn't as easy as I thought." The speed demon gasped for breath.  
  
Suddenly the ground cracked in half and made the both of them separate.  
  
"Yup it aint easy Maximoff, you gotta let go of the runt, NOW!" Lance said a few feet away from him.  
  
"Make me fishbowl head!" He jumped to Pep's side.  
  
Pep's body somehow floated in the air away from him and was caught by Scott. "She belongs to us!" he aimed his visor at Pietro.  
  
"Oooh looky, looks like the X-geeks came to the rescue."  
  
Rogue suddenly appeared with both her gloves off, Jean floating in mid air, Bobby covered in a layer of ice, Ray with electric bolts forming in his hands and Amara ready to throw fireballs. "You mean the X-men!" they all said in unison.  
  
Quicksilver backed away and bumped into Blob. "Your not goin anywhere Speedy!" he grabbed hold of him and made sure he couldn't escape.  
  
"Blob I order you to put me down this instant!" he tried to slip through his arms but failed.  
  
Toad hopped into the scene and laughed at Pietro. "I can't believe this is really happening!" he cackled.  
  
"Toad wait till I get free! You still owe me an extra uni..."  
  
A goop of slime hit him smack in the face. "That would shut him up for a while." Toad gave Blob a high five.  
  
Kitty and Kurt teleported down from the tree they were on.  
  
"Like that was so sick of you Toad!" Kitty said grossed out.  
  
"Thanks." He said proudly.  
  
"Man zat vas some entertainment." Kurt commented holding his sore jaw.  
  
"Yeah it sure was. Nice working with ya Summers!" Lance said to Scott.  
  
"You too Alvers. Thanks for getting one of team members back." Scott smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah whatever! If I ever see her ten feet away from the Brotherhood Mansion, she's a dead kid!" he stomped his foot and made all the X-men fall on their butts. "Later losers!" Lance said as they walked away.  
  
"But I thought we were the losers?" Todd's voice could still be heard.  
  
"Boy are you are gonna be a dead frog tomorrow!" Fred yelled.  
  
"For the last time I'm a Toad!"  
  
"What's their problem!" Ray stood up.  
  
"Some boyfriend you have there Kit." Bobby said rubbing his sore butt.  
  
"Boy he is such a jerk!" Amara exclaimed.  
  
"Lance has always been a jerk anyway!" Kitty sided with Amara but deep  
inside she really loved him no matter what.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
In the Institutes Emergency Room...  
  
Pep woke up in the same bed she slept on they day she arrived. "Huh. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I back here?" Were the first thoughts in  
her mind.  
  
She stood up, took a sip of warm water that was place on the table right  
next to her bed. After a few gulps, she put down the glass and tried to recall yesterday's events. Oh, how she met the Brotherhood. She started  
laughing  
  
"I remember wearing a green and silver uniform, eating pixie stix, running crazy and blowing up things and bouncing on Fred's stomach. Then we played basketball and beat those two very bad...um what was the score again? Then lets see...oh ya hide and seek and I hid under a bed and fell asleep? Wait a minute why am I here?" She couldn't recall anything else especially about Todd wearing pajamas and having his very own Kermit doll and also cemetery  
incident and her promise with Pietro. She heard voices from downstairs.  
  
She looked at the clock and realized it was morning already. Pep was back to normal and felt the energy rising again. That was usually normal. She walked out the door and examined the place then went on her way down hall. She heard the voices again from a room so she let her ear rest on the door  
and recognized the voices of Logan and Xavier.  
  
"I'm telling you Chuck she's too flammable." Logan said looking out the  
window.  
  
"I know Logan but one day she'll be in control of herself. She just needs  
time. Xavier answered, looking a bit worried.  
  
"You mean a really long time. Why don't you allow her to train in the  
Danger Room. It will really help."  
  
"I'm afraid not. I think she's just to young to handle it."  
  
"Did you erase her memory already?" Logan changed the subject.  
  
"I had a really hard time doing it but I managed to erase the cemetery incident. She better not now anything about her mother's grave until it is  
time."  
  
"And ya better tell her who the Brotherhood really is?"  
  
"Yes of course she better know that."  
  
"How about the Acolytes and Magneto?"  
  
"No she shouldn't know about that...yet."  
  
"I'm telling you Chuck she better know about them before its too late."  
  
"I suppose your right but maybe she can also figure about it on her own."  
  
"Whatever Bub but its for her safety." He opened the door and left.  
  
On the way out he managed to bump into the young mutant before she could  
escape.  
  
"Ah...hi Mr. Loggan?" she greeted a little nervous.  
  
"Hey squirt you ok?" he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Um...yeah I was just um- going to use the bathroom." She started walking  
away.  
  
"I hope you weren't eavesdropping or else!" he let out his blades.  
  
Pep froze like a statue. "Nnno sir I wasn't." she was more scared than  
ever.  
  
"Ya sure?" he tried to act calm after he saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Of course sir." She gave him an innocent smile.  
  
"Hmph kids these days and by the way the bathroom is over there." he  
pointed to the opposite direction she was about to go to.  
  
"Heh heh thanks." She walked as fast as she could, opened the bathroom door  
and slammed it. "Man that was close!" she rested on the wall.  
  
"Flammable?" she remembered Logan calling her that. "I kinda like that name. Since everyone has codenames I should have one too. Just to make a  
little different I would only have one 'm'! Flamable is perfect!" she  
jumped with joy then stopped afterward.  
  
"I don't understand? The Professor erased my memories, but why? And who are the Acolytes?" she much questions were exploding in her head especially the  
one about her mother's grave. Just before she could come up with some  
answers a blue fuzzy demon appeared right in front of her.  
  
"Dude cant you see I'm trying to have some privacy here!" Kurt said a  
little shock and didn't even realize who he was talking to.  
  
"Um Kurt its me Pep, remember." She laughed gave him a cute smile.  
  
"Pepper!" he hugged the lil flamable and locked his arms around her.  
  
"Get off me you blue fuzz ball!" she joked.  
  
"Kurt hugged her tighter and let go. "I'm so glad to see you again! Man  
everyone's been vorrying about you!"  
  
"Well I guess I'm back!" she hugged him in return.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Somewhere in the Brotherhood Mansion...  
  
"Lemme outta here! I order you lemme outta here!" Pietro's yells could be  
heard from the smallest room around the mansion, which was actually a  
closet.  
  
"What's the password?" Todd asked wearing one of his uniforms and holding  
on to Toad Junior.  
  
"You never told me there was a freakin password!" Pietro yelled and kept  
banging on the door.  
  
"Oh yes there is." Fred sided with Todd.  
  
"And it changes every minute!" Lance laughed reading a magazine.  
  
"Wait till Magneto hears about this. You guys are so dead!" Pietro stopped  
banging.  
  
"Yeah so what!" Todd said.  
  
"By the way I crushed that stupid cell phone of yours." Fred said proudly.  
  
"You what! You let that big butt of yours crush my cell phone!"  
  
"Yup I sure did!"  
  
"Hey Lancy when are we gonna let him out?" Todd snickered.  
  
"Hmm in a couple of hours or should I say days!"  
  
"Days! You can't leave me in here! I have claustrophobia!" Pietro started  
banging and hitting his head on the door.  
  
"Pipe down you moron!" Lance yelled and was starting to have a headache.  
  
"Um what's a claustrophobia?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ooh I know what is! I heard it from Fear Factor! It means, it means?" Todd  
tried to explain. "Um I'll go get the dictionary." He hopped to the  
library.  
  
"Hey guys I'm getting sick of hearing Pietro cry like a baby. Wanna go to  
the movies or somethin? My treat." Lance offered.  
  
"Sure what are we waiting for, lets go!" Fred got up and ran through the  
door creating a hole that was the shape of his huge body.  
  
"Fred your turn to replace the door!" Lance slapped his face.  
  
"Yo did I here movies! Wait for me! Quickwart is coming too!" he was the  
last one out.  
  
"Todd don't tell me your wearing my uniform again! That was my last..." his  
sentence was finished by the sounds of Lance's jeep. "One."  
  
Pietro couldn't believe it. Everything was going fine like he thought it would. But after all the hard work he ended up being locked in a closet for the past ten hours and lost Pep. "Dad would be so mad at me after what I did!" he thought and started crying. Not only did he lose his challenge, he  
also lost a friend, his only friend for now.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
First of all I would want to apologize for delaying this chap. It was the holidays that bothered me. I hope you enjoyed yours. So how was it? Whew I was in a hurry in this one. Pep is back with the X-men again poor Pietro is  
locked in a closet. Don't worry I'll be writing more fics of Pepper aka  
Flamable. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. Thanks for all my  
reviewers. 


End file.
